marvel_dc_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Vision
Summary The Vision '''is the name of a number of fictional characters, all superheroes, that appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The Vision is an android and a member of the Avengers. Vision is an artificial intelligence, a "synthezoid" created by the villain Ultron and an Avenger who possesses the power to alter his density at will. Having gained a modicum of humanity, Vision is always afraid he may one day lose touch with it. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B Name: The Vision (alias Victor Shade) Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Inapplicable (Appears male) Age: Unknown Classification: Robot/Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can project any type of energy on the electromagnetic spectrum), Density Manipulation (Allows intangibility and mass increasing for hardened durability), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), can survive in space. Attack Potency: Solar System level '''(Easily defeated Jane Foster, Matched Ultron, Fought Silver Surfer and was stated to be stronger than him, Destroyed a Doombot) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ ''' '''Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from Ultron) '''Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: His own body, being a robot Intelligence: Gifted, with superhuman calculation and recall. Weaknesses: Intangibility has to be activated, increasing his density to maximum levels can leave him immobilized. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solar Radiation Absorption: The solar jewel on the Visions brow absorbs ambient solar energy that his body is able to convert directly into usable forms by a process not unlike photosynthesis in plants, but with 99% efficiency. The solar ray absorption process occurs constantly (even at night to some degree) at a rate determined by the expenditure of energy for his bodily needs. Thus the jewel absorbs solar energy most expediently when the Vision utilizes it at some superhuman level of exertion. While the Vision does not require food or beverages to survive, he is capable of consuming and utilizing them for short term energy. * Solar Energy Beams: He can channel limited amounts of solar energy back through the gem on his forehead at will, creating a narrow hot beam of infrared and microwave radiation. The beam can be controlled within a temperature range of 500 to 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. At maximum temperature, the Vision can melt through a 1-inch plate of steel in 5 seconds. The Vision originally was written to not be capable of controlling the width of the beam, but future writers would later decide against it . He can sustain a heat beam at maximum intensity for about 2 minutes before he begins to tax his supply of energy for his other bodily functions. The Vision commonly uses his eyes for this purpose as well. Intangibility: The Vision can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part of all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, the Vision employs this power with extreme caution. Density Manipulation: The Vision's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus the Vision is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extra-dimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. Notes: * This profile only covers the classic android version of the Vision from 616 Marvel comics, not the Golden Age alien version or the new version.